Nala's Story Scar Is King
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: --COMPLETE-- What would have happened if Simba hadn't returned to Pride Rock? This is Nala's story... Please R & R
1. No King Simba

A/N My own creativeness and not Disney's takes place after Nala says "I would if you would just tell me." NOTICE: I do not own anything of The Lion King or Disney. This story is about what would have happened if Simba hadn't returned to Pride Rock and his place as king.  
  
(Mostly Nala's story, with little excerpts of Simba's actions/thoughts.) {End of A/N}  
  
(MIDDLE OF ARUGMENT)  
  
"What about you?" bellowed Simba angrily. "You left!"  
"I left to find help, and I found you!" screamed Nala back. She suddenly half pleaded, half argued. "Don't you understand? You're our only hope."  
"Sorry."  
Nala drew her head back in disgust, her eyes shutting a little bit with her lack of understanding. "What's happened to you? Your not the Simba I remember."  
"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"  
"No, just disappointed."  
"You know, you're starting to sound like my father," Simba said, jumping off of the moss-covered log he had been standing on. Trying to get away from the conversation. Trying.  
"Good," murmered Nala, "At least one of us does."  
Simba turned around, startled and angry. He got into Nala's face. "Listen, you think you can just come here and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through."  
"I would if you would just tell me!"  
"I can't and I won't! Apparently you aren't getting the picture, Nala. I can't go back, and no matter what you say it won't change my mind." Nala suddenly looked hurt.  
"Does it mean nothing to you that we are betrothed?" she yelled as Simba started to walk away.  
"I'm dead, remember? That means your free to marry whom ever you want." "But you aren't, and I can't lie to the Pride." Simba swireled around again. "Don't, just don't think of telling mom. It would just bring her more pain to know I'm alive but not coming back."  
"If I don't, I would be betraying the Pride. I don't do that, unlike SOME people." Nala ran to catch up to him.  
"Stop, and leave. Just go back to the Pride, tell them whatever, break my mother's heart."  
"You are being so cold hearted! Think of what Sarabi will feel. The pain, the anguish, and she's been thorough to much of that already." They were both thinking of Mufasa's death.  
"If you really thought that I was a true king, you would have obeyed my request," challenged Simba, himself straightening.  
Nala spat at his paw, missing and hitting the jungle tree's leaves. "Like you said, your not a real king," she said in disgust. She ran, ran away, back toward the Pride Lands, her mind declaring, "No King Simba."  
  
A/N: What'd ya think? I thought it was a good idea, and I don't know if its been used already but if it has I'm not going to read it I'm going to come up with my own story =). Please R and R!  
  
3 Alyssa  
  
SARABI 


	2. The Plan

Nala had been in the jungle, the jungle where Simba broke her heart and her thought's of his love and kindness for her when they were cubs, and she was now on the edge of the Pride Lands, the sand turning into dirt, no grass to be seen. If you had looked across it years ago, it would have been full of luscious green grass and African golden grass, gazelles and antelopes grazing lazily in herds. But those grasses had been stomped and eaten and hadn't grown back, the herds hadn't come back, and it finally dawned on her they would never come back.  
She had neared Pride Rock, and her breathing became quiet and even if she needed to talk, she couldn't have.  
The lionesses' lie in a circle – talking – but that wasn't what had taken her voice away. The hipbones that jutted from them and the rib cage that she could clearly define from malnutrition was what had taken her voice away. "Mom?" her voice asked quietly, her throat raspy from the long time of no water.  
One thin figure got up and smiled, running toward her and hugged Nala. She at first was drawn back by the hugging from the stranger for a moment, but then realized it was her mom.  
"Mom, how? Why? I-," Nala was at a loss for words.  
"No food, little water," she replied back, "Why what?"  
"Why haven't you run away, like I did?" There was a small chuckle from the group, and Nala looked over, trying to figure out what was funny.  
"The hyenas are everywhere. If they saw us all leaving-."  
"We could break up into small groups, go to different directions, something-."  
"Why'd you come back? Was there no help to be found?" Nala got a bitter taste in her mouth, remembering the week ago's conversations. Her ear's went back in disgust.  
"Did something happen while you were gone? Why are your ears back like that, what's wrong?" her mother rushed, stepping closer to her. Nala swallowed as bile lined her throat, threatening to rush forward. She had to tell them, or did she? Her mind debated this, and acted as if it were a ping-pong table.  
"I, uh well, I mean-"Should she deface his honor? Why should he even deserve honor? He was alive! She had finally made her mind. "The thing I encountered," she stalled, swallowing thickly, "Well, what it was, well...Simba's alive."  
Several gasps escaped from the lionesses, and Sarabi walked up to her, angry. "Why would you spread such lies, Nala. You know my heart aches everyday for him and Mufasa, and-," She broke down, the tears silently sliding down her chin.  
"But I'm not lying. If you think I am, I'll..I'll... Show you to him. If we escape, I'll take you to him. I went there to look for help, but I found him. I swear that he exists. He does not lie dead in the gorge!" she declared, claiming her innocence.  
Sarabi got a soft look in her eyes, and they welled up with tears again, "Why didn't he come back," she whispered to her.  
"Because he says he isn't king anymore, that Scar is."  
Sarabi pounded her clenched paw onto the ground. "Scar shouldn't be king, he's not the rightful king, he's a-," she stopped for a moment, thinking, "Scar," she hissed, finally realizing he had told her a lie - that her only child wasn't dead. "I could rip his throat out." Sarabi's claws came out, and Nala gently rubbed against her. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."  
"How are we going to get away?" cried one of the lionesses.  
"I have a plan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't want to," Fetaya whispered angrily.  
"But you're the youngest of the older lionesses. He'll want you," Nala replied. Fetaya sighed and walked toward the luxuriously den. Scar's ears perked up in interest, and he raised to sit. "Fetaya, what a pleasant surprise," he said softly, his eyes searching her.  
She walked and sat next to him. "You know," she said softly, flirting. "You should send all the hyenas to look for some food. I'd like to eat with you." She winked at him, and he smiled slyly. He ran to the tip of the rock that jutted out toward the plains.  
"Hyenas!" he called out. The lionesses quickly hid their smiles, knowing the plan was working. "Find me some food. All of you search. Enough for two." All the hyenas but Ed went. "ED! Goooo..."  
He turned around, smiling at her. They walked into his den.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! 


	3. You Were Right

Fetaya got up from where she lay, Scar laying next to her. She shuddered to recall what had happened, but she reminded herself she did it for the Pride.  
She walked quietly out of the den and searched quickly for any hyenas. None. 'The plan is going perfectly,' she thought, running toward the edge of the plains, where they had agreed to wait for her. She wondered what Simba looked like. She was a newborn when he had "died." When she reached the designated meeting place, she was greeted with warm smiles. "Fetaya," her mother said, licking her nose. The lions were there too, inpatient to go. Some of the new mothers had children by the scruff of their neck, waiting to go.  
"Let's go," announced Sarabi. They had chosen her as leader, and she was a tough leader. She made them march fourteen hours a day, to maybe cut a day off of the traveling time.  
  
They had finally made it, a day under what it usually took to get there. The Oasis, where Hakuna Matata was the law. "He's here," Nala whispered, again that sickening feeling entering her. What if he did decide to come back? She would be betrothed to him again! The thought made her want to vomit. She would never be able to love him, not after the way he talked and treated her.  
They all went to the watering hole first, for a long drink, something they hadn't had for a long time. Some of the cubs jumped into the lake, splashing around as little ones do. There was a rustle from the bushes, and all their ears perked up in concern.  
Out stepped Timon and Simba, and his heart jumped into his throat. His mother! "Mom!" he cried out, but she didn't even smile.  
"You were right," she said to Nala, "I was hoping it wasn't true, but you were right."  
"Mom, I-,"  
"You've hurt me enough. Why didn't you go back? Why did you keep me wondering about did you suffer? Did you die quickly? Were you in your father's paws? Did you think of me before you - you - you," she started to cry again, this time sobs rising from her throat powerfully, causing everyone's hearts to go out to her.  
She suddenly stopped crying, her voice becoming powerful once again. "We will leave tomorrow, heading the same direction as today. Perhaps we'll find another of these Oasis's. There are at least bugs and plenty of water. Maybe we'll be lucky and have a herd of gazelle there. For now, Pride, get some sleep." She turned to Timon. "Where should we stay."  
"Where ever you like," he replied, his heart going out to her. He had never heard the whole, true story. He knew he had run away, yes, but not from a mother that loved him, a whole circle of lions and lionesses that loved him. He had figured Simba was a stray that no one had liked or loved except his father.  
  
Nala could feel eyes on her, and she looked up from where she and all of the lions and lionesses lay. She searched around and rose from her spot. Fetaya raised her head in confusion, wondering who had just stepped on her tail. "Sorry," Nala whispered, working her way past the group without stepping on anybody else.  
Fetaya raised from where she lay, watching her with curious eyes. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing, just going to look around." She stopped asking questions but was still not convinced she was going just to look around. Maybe she would go visit that Simba guy?  
Nala went just out of the sight of the Pride. "Simba?" she asked a little bit loudly. "Simba?"  
"I'm here." That's when her world went black.  
  
A/N CLIFFHANGER WOOOO!! Even I don't know what's going to happen lol.  
  
Please R & R 


	4. Following Nala's Trail

Fetaya watched Nala leave and decided to follow her, although she didn't want to leave the saftey of the Pride for anything. She had a bad feeling about Nala, a kind of burning sensation deep in the pit of her stomach. She felt as though she was going to vomit, so she ran away from where the rest of them lay, in the opposite direction of Nala for some privacy. After she was done and had gotten a drink, she followed her scent.  
She heard voices, no wait, growls. She crouched low, her tan shimmering body not able to be seen unless whatever it was was in the trees. She smelled Nala's scent again and followed the trail, her body still low to the ground. She stopped when the sounds were closer, and more packed together. She stuck her head into a bush, blowing on the leaves that obscured her view. Thats when she saw a hyena hit Nala on the head with a large rock.  
"No!" she screamed and growled. She roared as loud as she could, hoping somehow the sound would travel the great distance to the Pride. "Nala!" The hyenas, knowing they had been followed, cried out angrily and they tore at her from the shoulders and haunches with nails and teeth, one taking a wide chunk of fur and skin. But still Fetaya ran toward Nala, and reached her out of breath, wide-eyed.  
"Are you okay?" asked Fetaya, picking her up and thrusting her on her back. She winced, she had fogotten about all the injuries on her back. But there was no time to think about that now. She ran toward the tree filled area, but that's when she felt a great "CRACKKK" on her head, instantly bringing a headache so severe that she fell to the ground, the still unconcious Nala doing a flip from her back and landing in front of her.  
"Nala," she swallowed, "Wake up."  
  
But she did not.  
  



	5. Hyenas

AN: Silent repear: The ping pong table was just a visualizer for you. MUST YOU QUESTION EVERYTHING?? LMAO  
  
When Nala awoke, she saw a hyena in her face. He looked into her eyes, his eyes burning with hate that even he did not know what from. "Where are the others?" he spat into her face. They hadn't found the Pride. They hadn't found the Pride! But it was only a mile away, in the jungle that did not blend with their skin.But maybe she could divert them away from their path! It took all of her self control to not smile.  
"I'm alone," she said simply.  
"Liar!"  
"Call me what you want, but I don't know where they are. I ran away from Pride Rock long ago." Well, one part was true at least. "What's your name?"  
"You don't need to know." He let out a long cry that only hyenas could make and some more rushed into the small clearing where Nala still laid. "Take her back to the king." She suddenly thought of Simba but then erased it from her thoughts. 'I guess Scar is king,' she thought sadly, walking toward the Pride Lands with hyena guards, wondering about her fate  
They had walked for only a minute or so when the hyenas abruptyly stopped, causing Nala to collide with the one in front of her. It snapped its jaws in her face angrily, it's eyes bloodshot and red. "We know the Pride is around here," he snapped. Could this be a trick for her to say 'How do you know?" or was it genuine? "The Pride's around here?"  
"Don't play stupid with me," he spat, "Fetaya followed you." Fetaya? Fetaya!  
"Where is she?" When he didn't answer, she raised her paw, claws out. "Where is she?"  
He pointed to a bush, "Over there." Just as Nala was about to strike, Fetaya lept out of behind the bushes, to guards at her heels. "Fetaya!" She almost asked why she had followed her, but knew it had been her curious ways. She had almost died once when she was trying to investigate a certain elephant's foot that happened to be right in the middle of the herd when she was young. If they had thought she was a threat, she would have been stomped.  
"Let's go!" yelled the what seemed like the leader of the group. When Fetaya didn't move right away, one bit her heel. Instantly, Nala pounced on him, tossing him to the ground. The leader only laughed. "You deserved it Pevo!" The hyenas laughed, that annoying high pitched hackeling that Nala couldn't stand. But they soon stopped and continued toward Pride Rock. 


	6. Missing

"Well, well, well," said Scar slowly, drawing his mouth out, walking toward Nala, "What do we have here? A traitor of the Pride, perhaps." He circled around her once and then looked in Fetaya's direction. "You," he said deeply. He cleared his voice and went toward her. "You enjoyed that night didn't you?" A claw went toward her neck. She hit it toward the ground and spat in his face.  
"You are dead, girl!" he roared as he pounced on her. The hyenas cheered. Nala was frozen for a moment and then threw herself at the two, knocking Scar a couple feet away. Then he held himself back. "No, even better. You'll be my second wife."  
Nala looked up in horror at Fetaya. Fetaya's eyes turned round, she looked as though she would vomit. And then she did, and it spilled down the rocks.  
"See Scar, that's how ugly and unwanted you are," cried out Nala. "Fetaya, RUN!" Fetaya ran as Nala held her ground. No one seemed to care.  
"Do you know, Nala, that you are the one I actually wanted," laughed Scar, "You just set your own trap." Nala's mouth dropped, and her mind screamed, but nothing escaped her lips.  
  
Fetaya gasped toward the tree where Rafiki, the old baboon and doctor lived. She climbed up with her claws and started crying, right in front of the old monkey.  
"Fetaya, what is wrong with you? You should be with the Pride!"  
"I think - I - I think I'm pregnant," she cried out, mourning her own loyalty to the Pride that she had to go that far with Scar just to save them. "And I don't want it," she murmured.  
"You must never say that about an innocent child!" he said in his thick accent. He felt her stomach and said a prayer. "It is true. You are pregnant, my child. So young," he said, quietly tsk tsking.  
"Well it's not like I chose to be pregnant, or even have sex for that matter!" she cried out, climbing down the tree, and running toward the Oasis where she had last seen the Pride.  
  
"Where's Fetaya?" called out Mashen, her mother. "Fetaya? FETAYA!"  
"Nala, where's Nala?" called out her mother, Sarafina.  
"What's wrong?" asked Sarbi, walking up next to them.  
"Two lionesses are missing," cried Mashen, "My daughter and Nala."  
"Fetaya?"  
"Yes," she cried again.  
"Well, we must look. The continuation of this migration is cancelled until further notice," called out Sarabi. The lionesses and lions roared in acceptance.  
  
AN: Short, I know, but I wanted to update so you wouldn't think I abandoned this story =D.  
  
Love, Alyssa 


	7. The Return Of Fetaya

AN: I forgot to say that Mashen, the H is silent. So it MA -SEN  
  
Nala panned the area from the top of the rock. Hyenas trailed all the way down. It was possible, maybe even plausible, to commit suicide from the height. The one side where they hyenas could not rest or stand guard, because it's surface was to steep to sit or lie, except at the bottom. Nala tried to reason if she could climb down it. No place to rest, but a couple good places for her claws to hook on. She turned her head toward the sun, which climbed down to hide behind the earth.  
She laid down, watching Scar watch her. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Nala gave him a menacing scowl, but all he did was smile.  
  
Fetaya panted as she reached the Oasis, and climbed the highest tree in her sight. When she got to the highest spot that would hold her, she looked out toward the rugged land on one side and lucious trees on the other. She couldn't see anyone on the bare land, but the trees obscured her view. She cautiously climbed down. "Wouldn't want to hurt the baby."  
That little comment from herself amused her. First, she didn't want it, now she didn't want to hurt it? She laughed, then stopped, thinking it might not be for the best. What if the great Mufasa was watching her? But that got her thinking, why'd she think he was so great? She hadn't even known him! Or was she going crazy, from lack of talking to another lioness? Now she had confused herself, and shook the thoughts out of her head, heading toward where the Pride had gathered when they had first gotten here, the waterfall.  
Fetaya gasped when she saw it. She had forgotten, in that short time, how beautiful the spot really was. When she found she could talk again, she roared loudly, hoping somebody, anybody, would here her. Roaring the Pride sign, she waited tentatively for a response. A roar, quiet because of distance, came pronouncedly back in response. Her ears perked, her eyes searched, as she roared back for the person to keep roaring so that she could find them.  
Soon, the roar was louder as she closed the gap, the trees shook with the power of it. Soon she reached a clearing where she saw Sarabi roaring with all of her might. Her mouth closed, ready to start another round, when she spotted Fetaya. Mashen let out a squeal, rushing to rub against her. Sarabi walked up to her, whispering in her ear. "You're belly hangs low. We will talk later tonight, when the Pride stops for rest." She gave her a startled look. Was it that obvious? Sarabi smiled and walked away.  
But Sarafina came up, still distraught. "What has happened to Nala?" she asked quickly, almost panic like.  
Fetaya swallowed, giving her a look of sympathy. "She is still with Scar. She couldn't escape. He wanted to keep me, or so we thought, so Nala blocked him and told me to run. But as I ran, I heard him. I heard him," she started crying softly.  
"Heard what, child?!?" Sarafina yelled at her histarically.  
"Fina, shush. Don't yell at the child, she's already been through to much." The rest of the Pride was quiet, watching Fetaya with concerned eyes.  
"I heard what he said," she said softly, eyes to the ground, "I heard him. He said, 'Do you know, Nala, that you're actually the one I wanted," by then, all the fur from her eyes down were soaked with tears, the tears of guilt she felt leaving her behind , "Then he laughed, and said, "You just set your own trap."  
Simba listened in horror, as he walked toward the Pride. "What nerve," he heard one busy body snort, staring at the muscular lion with hate. Sarabi turned to see him, and her eyes instantly showed saddness. Even if Nala had disowned him as her mate, he still loved her, and decided to do something about it.  
"I'm going back there to fight, for Nala. If any of you would be kind enough to join, step over to this side," he pointed to the left side, "And those who won't, to the right."  
  
There were no lionesses on the right.  
  
AN: Like? No? Review! 


	8. Hoping For Nala

AN: Sorry about the last chapter, my word proccessor messed up and didn't do the tabs for some reason or the enters. So it looked like on big paragraph. I might reupload, but not right now. Thanks to the 5 who reviewed who read through that mess!  
  
Nala was glad for her blue eyes, which cut through the dark to allow her to try to climb down the steep side of Pride Rock. Her claws grabbed onto the rock as she carefully maneuvered her way from hole to hole where her paws and claws could grab onto the rock more easily. Stopping for a moment to rest, she felt her claws retracting. "No, no!" Nala whispered violently at her paws. It was still to far for her to live if she fell.  
She willed her claws to stay, not allowing herself to stop and rest as she hurriedly but carefully climbed down the rock. She felt her claws retract, this time there was no stopping it, she tried to look and see if she would live, but the sudden gushing of wind surrounding her as she fell jerked her head, and all she could see were the stars, the great kings of the past....  
  
Simba climbed the rock, it was familiar, he was sure he had seen it before. He walked to the edge and peered at the landscape. Pride Rock! It had been 2 years since he had run away as a cub to the Oasis, and his heart swelled at the place of his childhood.  
"You know," said Sarabi softly, sitting beside him, "I don't think you're here just to save Nala. I think you're here to regain your kingdom." Simba looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"No, I'm not here to regain it. It's not my kingdom, it's Scar's. I know you want me to be King badly, just like," he swallowed, "dad, but I can't. I just can't."  
"Can't or won't?" she said, still softly. "Just think about it. I can tell you think this view is beautiful. Imagine it as it was when you were a cub. Animals, more grass, no hyenas..." her thoughts trailed as she also watched Pride Rock. "Do you know how sad I was when you died. I mean, everyone thought you were dead," her voice went low.  
"Please, mom, not right now. Please..."  
"But later. Before you go back, if you chose to do so. Or later when you stay here." her voice sounded hopeful at the prospect.  
"Mom, don't fill your head with wishes of me. I'll just let you down."  
"You will prove to be Mufasa's son yet. The Kings have told me so in dreams, your father included." Had his father really? Simba shook his head, maybe his mother was just trying to fill his head with thoughts, trying to get him to stay.  
"Believe what you want, but not I'm not staying."  
  
"Bring Nala to me," said Scar plainly, picking out the antelope between his teeth.  
"Right away," said Zazu, starting to take flight.  
"Right away what?" Scar challenged.  
"Right away, sire," Zazu said, flying out of the den toward the top where the head hyena was pacing. "You, Scar wants Nala in his den." Instead, he pretended not to listen. Zazu flew closer. But still no response. Soon he was right in his face, yelling. "DID YOU HERE ME?"  
"Yes, I heard you," he said calmly, grabbing the bird with his teeth and tearing it apart, feathers flying. He ate greedily. Ever since the lionesses and disappeared, the hyenas hadn't had much food. Zazu was another meal under the belt. He went to the top to retrieve Nala, to see the spot bare. There was a knot in the pit of his stomach, and he had the feeling that was his last meal.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" roared Scar, coming close to the cowering hyena. "What do you MEAN she's gone?"  
"I mean, um, that she's gone?" The statement came out sounding like a question. Scar raised his paw and struck his face, sending him into the rock wall of the den. A sputtering sound came from him, a blood gurgled and spilled from his lips.  
"I'm sorry, your sire," he manged to spit out, blood falling rapidly from his chin. Scar paid him little attention, already heading out determined to find Nala himself.  
  
A/N I almost wrote more, but then decided this is a good place for a chapter to end. R&R to find out if Simba will change his mind, and what happened to Nala!?!?!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! 


	9. Return To Pride Rock

Reviewer, starts with a V (sorry, can't remember and not online right now): I never said Nala was dead, only that she was falling. But she might be dead, she might not. I don't know ;-D  
  
WARNING: Adult language is used. Thanks. Not going to change the rating, I gave you a fair warning =D. 3 Review please!  
  
Fetaya looked over at her mother, Mashen. Whenever she looked she could see her mother looking at her, at her stomach, specifically. 'I hate Scar, I hate Scar, I hate Scar!' she thought. The young lioness focused her attention ahead, not at the countless lionesses watching her with worried eyes. She just continued climbing the side of Pride Rock.  
"Where are the hyenas?" whispered Simba to his mother. "Shouldn't they be here?" Sarabi glanced over her shoulder quickly.  
"Maybe they went back to the elephant graveyard. There's probably more food there then here," she whispered back, glancing over to Fetaya, making sure she was alright. Her eyes were focused ahead, her ears pinned back, maybe to ignore the attention she was getting from some of the lionesses.  
"Shush, everyone, get down," hissed Simba, looking at Scar. There was no way to get passed him but to fight. But if he succeeded, he would be deemed King, a title that he didn't want. "I'm going to have to fight," he said lowly.  
"Just do what you have to," said Sarabi. She was no longer thinking of him becoming king, only of Nala's well being. Simba crouched low, his body tense and in an almost-like hunting mode. His ears twitched forward, and he could smell Scar, watching him with a careful eye. "Go, go!" she urged.  
Simba lept forward with great speed, knocking Scar to the ground. "What? Mufasa!" he cried out, backing up.  
"No, Scar, try again," he growled, taking a step forward everyone he  
took back.  
"I, uh, Siiimmmmbbaa," he hissed, looking out toward the very few hyenas left, the trio included. "I thought you were dead," he said, his voice low. He shot deadly looks toward the hyenas. The lionesses came out onto the ledge, just as Zira came out of the den, newborn Nuka in her mouth. She dropped him on the ground.  
"Simba?" she spat. "Scar," she said, abandoning the cub on a rock for a moment as she trotted over to Scar. "You told me he was DEAD," she whispered, looking back at Nuka.  
Scar ignored her completely, watching the lionesses appear. "Fetaya, your stomach is larger." He smirked at her, his eyes taunting. Fetaya's face turned angry as she stepped forward beside Simba.  
"We want Nala, and we know you have her. Give her to us," Simba said powerfully, his creamy underside still low to the ground, ready to pounce at any second.  
"I don't have Nala," he spat back. Simba roared, a warning for him not to lie. Scar turned, ready to go have a visit with Zira.  
"Don't turn your back to me!" roared Simba. Scar instantly flashed back quickly to when Mufasa had said that to him. The stupid, ignorant bastard. Didn't even know how much he had hated him until right before he killed him.  
Scar stopped, turning his head toward him for a brief moment. "I am king, and I can do as I please," he said, continuing walking. Something in his mind snapped, and he lunged at Scar with all of his weight, knocking him down dangerously close to the edge. He walked over, pressing his paw on his stomach, ready to push him off.  
He suddenly stopped, and drew himself back. "Now that I have proved that I could have killed you, I," he couldn't believe he was going to say this, "I now believe I am the king."  
"You know what the rules say," Scar said getting up, "that it would be a battle to the DEATH!" Scar lunged and landed squarely on the back and started ripping at him. The lionesses roared in anger as they swarmed to get Scar off. More hyenas appeared, far to many, maybe none had left after all. It was all they could do to hold back the hyenas, so Simba was on his own.  
  
Nala awoke and rolled over onto her stomach. Leaves were stuck to her, and as she pulled them off, realized they were stuck to her fur and her blood. She winced as she tore off the leaves one by one, licking the raw, bloody spots they left behind. On examination, she realized she had landed on rocks. She looked up Pride Rock to see if she could tell where she had fallen. Yes, there it was, and she realized she was lucky to be alive from that great of heights, on top of the rocks. She tenderly licked the spots, and then lifted herself, painfully, up to her paws. She started walking to Rafiki's tree, for help with the pain.  
  
Simba roared loudly as Scar landed on his back, the pain of his claws surged through him. Simba roared again, jumping and bucking so that Scar fell off. Scar fell, and then it was Simba's turn to jump on him, and he did so. He lept, clawing at his back, ripping at his ear. He suddenly tasted blood and spit. Part of Scar's ear. He continued to claw, slashing neat straight rows of marks. Scar flipped over onto his back, and Simba jumped, then leaped on his stomach, biting hard. Scar roared loudly, and flipped him over with his back paws, tossing him into a rock.  
The lionesses stopped fighting, as the hyenas did, to watch Simba and Scar. Simba got up hurridly, biting at Scar's neck. "NOOOOO!" cried out Zira, running over to Simba, swiping at him. He backed away from her. "Scar, Scar," she pleaded, nuzzeling him.  
"My Queen," he said softly, raising his head. Simba roared at Zira, and she backed away, picking up Nuka. "Simba, have pity on me," he said softly.  
"I am," he said strongly. "You're now exiled from the Pride Lands, for LIFE," he roared, as the lionesses joined in. "You and ALL of you followers are BANNED." He directed that toward Zira. "Mom, Sarafina," he said, turning to them, "Go find Nala." He ushered them away. "The rest of you, escort them to the outlands." All the while, he was wondering about Nala.  
  
AN: Yes, they still became outlanders!! But Scar is still alive! Next chapter will be my last chapter, I think. Or second to last. Maybe. Eh. Then I will start a new fan fiction story for the Lion King! If you have an idea for a story, you can include it in a review. I have a couple ideas I might do... but not sure  
  
I wanted to do Sarabi's childhood but about 3 stories are doing that right now so that isn't going to work lol.  
  
Please review! XOXOXOXOXO =D Alyssa =D hehehe 


	10. Healing The Wounds And Relationships

Hey I looked up Scar in Swahili guess what I found out it means?? KOVU! Wow, Disney named Kovu after scar how weird.  
  
And brave person means simba & so does lion!! I thought that he was a lion O.o;  
  
and sarabi means mirage! Okay, I'm done now lol.  
  
Sarabi and Sarafina ran, roaring, to the top. "Nala!" Sarafina exclaimed as she jumped up to the top. She looked around, her heart breaking. "NALA," she roared out sadly again. "NaaaaLLllaaa," she cried, tears rolling down, dripping of her chin. Sarabi rubbed against her.  
"Don't give up, look for her from up here," she said, going over to the edge. She spotted a tan lioness walking slowly toward the edge of the Pride Lands and Rafiki's tree. "NALA," she roared, knowing she was the loudest of all of the lionesses. Nala's ears perked and she looked back at Pride Rock. Simba stood on the edge of the lower rock, while her mother and Sarabi stood at the top. "COME HERE AND FOLLOW ME, CATCH UP," she roared, afraid she wouldn't even make it to the tree. She continued limping toward the baboon's home, wincing every time she moved a muscle or even blinked.  
"Rafiki," she whimpered like a cub as she came up to the tree.  
"Nala, m' chil', what has happened to ya?" he said, examining her wounds. He climbed into the tree to get herbs as he listened to her.  
"I, well, don't you know any of the story?"  
"No," he said as he rummaged through his herb collection, and continued inquiring, "So, what happened?"  
"I, well, actually all of us, but me first, I," took in a breath, starting over, "I ran away, to find help. I found Simba, and came back to tell them all. Then we all went and then me and Fetaya got caught by the hyenas, taken back to Scar, Fetaya got away, I was captured, climbed down all of Pride Rock but then fell and that's where I am now."  
Rafiki came down the tree and started spreading cream on her wounds. "Yes, I saw Fetaya coming back with the Pride. And I'm sure that you know she's pregnant."  
"I suspected," Nala said, when she was interupted.  
"Nala!" Sarafina cried out, licking her cheek. "Why, wha, what happened?" she said, examing the wounds. Nala told her and Sarabi the story.  
"There ya go, chil'," he said, administering the last of the lotion- like substance. "Now when you get back, go straight to the den and rest. I'll bring more of this to ya tomorrow. Scat now!" he said, shooing her away.  
  
Nala went straight to the den, as told, and Sarabi and her mother kept away the inquiring lionesses. Nala sighed, resting her head lightly on her cream colored paws. She was the type that hated bed rest, almost to the point of just getting up and hunting right there and then.  
Nala heard a rock bounce across the floor. She looked up to see Simba walking toward her. She turned her head away, hate filling in her from their last encounter.  
"Nala, I-,"  
"Go away," she muttered, blowing on the ground at a bug, which took flight. Nala watched it go out toward the savannah. 'Lucky bug.'  
"Nala, just listen, please?" She didn't respond. "I know I was stupid. I was acting like a little cub. I know, um, that it's going to take work to get you like me again. But I'd really like it, um, if you'd accept me as a mate again?" Simba's eyes looked hopefully at her.  
"I don't know." Simba looked dejected as he laid next her.  
"I'm just here to keep you from committing suicide. I know how you hate to be cooped up," he said sympathetically.  
"So do you."  
"Yeah, but I guess we both can suffer." He gave her a toothy smile, rolling over onto his back. "Soooo the only thing to do is talk. What do you want to talk about?"  
Nala smiled at him. "Hunting."  
  
THE END! I hope you liked it! I know you all liked it, because 1. Nala lived and 2. Simba stopped being stupid (or coward-y, how ever you want to say it!) But whoever said if Nala died they would stop reading - don't think I changed it for you. If I had planned for her to be dead, she would be DEAAADDD. But I had planned on her living! =D. Might not be the case with my next one (But I don't even know what I'm going to write! I'm going to look at my list of topics I came up with right now!) Look out for my next new story by me! Leave me a review, tell me what'd ya like to see!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Alyssa  
  
(Hope you enjoyed!). 


End file.
